The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Bank Robber
by Snipes The Real Sun Tzu
Summary: What if Naruto was born in the world of Grand Theft Auto? What if he grew up with a family that loved him... More than they should of? And what if Naruto decided to secure their future and by extension his own via the art of bank robberies?


**The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Bank Robber**

**Summary:**

**What if Naruto was born in the world of Grand Theft Auto? What if he grew up with a family that loved him... More than they should of? And what if Naruto decided to secure their future and by extension his own via the art of bank robberies?**

**Setting:**

**Universe of Grand Theft Auto 5, Country of United States of America, State of San Andreas, City of Los Santos, Year of 2013**

**Main Characters:**

**Naruto U.(18), Kushina U.(38), Natsumi U.(16), Kyuubi Y.(30), Trevor P.(40), Franklin C.(25), Micheal D.S.(42)**

**Warnings:**

**Violence, Gore, Alcohol, Tobacco, Sensual Content**

**Disclaimer:**

**Snipes, The Real Sun Tzu, hereby referred as 'Snipes', doesn't nor do they plan on owning Naruto or the Grand Theft Auto Franchise. They belong to their respective owners, ergo Kishimoto and Rockstar. Snipes would hereby like to state his gratitude to both entities. **

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen. I am rather unsure as to what I should say but I suppose this must be ample. If you remember me, then allow me to say "Good on ya!". If not, then allow me to introduce myself, formally. I am Snipes, The Real Sun Tzu, at your service. I hope that myself and readers will be able to develop a healthy relationship. That being said, if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or reccomendations to me, feel free to comment and/or send me a PM. I normally will read comments sooner than PM's, do to the fact that I lurk my stories for a certain amount of time each day.**

**Signed,**

**Snipes.**

**Key:**

"I'm Gabe N." - Regular Speech

'_Uhh, no._' - Regular Thought

_BANG!_ - Sound Effects

**XxX**

**CHAPTER 0**

**PROLOUGE**

_15 Years Earlier..._

Los Santos... The city of Hip-Hop, Movies, and Outsourcing. A city of opportunity and disappointment. And the new home of a family. This family was made up of three members. A young woman by the name of Kushina Uzumaki, a toddler that couldn't of been over the age of 3 whom was named Naruto Uzumaki, and a babe that was 1 and was named Natsumi Uzumaki. This family, whilst looking slightly Japanese in descent and having Japanese-esqe names, was entirely American, and the head of the house, Kushina was looking for a new place to raise her children.

They were in a white sedan and were driving towards the Rockford Hills area and soon enough arrived to their destination. A modest sized house. It was made out of bricks and had two stories.

Kushina turned to her two sleeping children in the backseats of her car and smiled slightly. She then opened her cardoor and stepped out of her car and went and unlocked the door.

To her, it was a new life, away from Liberty City and was a welcome chance to change her and her children's lives for the better.

**XxX**

_BANG!_

The sound of a door being kicked in filled a bank in the small town of Ludendorf.

The bank was currently being robbed by three masked assailants. In their hands were Carbine Rifles, each with a full clip in them.

The assailants quickly rushed into the newly kicked open door and then pointed their firearms at the people behind the counter.

"B! Set the charges!" spoke one of the assailants. The newly named 'B' rushed through another pair of doors and went on in further into the bank.

"All of you! Get into the office!" said the same assailant that had ordered B to go set the charges. The security guard opened his mouth as if he had something to say, before the robber that had given the order slammed the butt of his carbine into his face.

"I said move!" the robber snarled at the guard.

"Jesus fuck! I'm going!" the guard shouted as he quickly followed the employees into the office.

Right as the assailant shut the door, an explosion ripped through the building.

"Woohoo! Let's go M!"

The newly dubbed 'M' quickly followed the other robber into the back of the bank. They quickly rushed into the vault, where B was already quickly shoving money into his duffel-bag.

"What took ya so long, T?"

T's grin showed through his ski-mask as he shoveled money into his own duffel-bag.

"There is enough here for us all, make sure to clean it out!" M declared as he followed the suit of the other two.

Once they had finished loading their duffel-bags to the brim with paper-money, the trio filed out of the vault. But, right as soon as M, the final person leaving the vault was out, he got grabbed from behind and had a handgun placed to his head.

"Gotcha, you son of a bitch!" the security guard from the lobby exclaimed as he ripped M's mask from his head.

"I won't forget your face. Even if you escape, I won't."

"You forget a thousand things a day. Make sure this is one of 'em." M said just as T lined up a shot at the security guard and squeezed the trigger. The guard dropped to the ground.

"Fuck, T! You could of killed me there!"

"We can grieve later, right now, we need to escape."

The trio rushed through the bank, and quickly made it to the back exit of the bank. T hit a button on the wall and the garage-esqe doors opened slowly, to reveal that the police had arrived on scene.

"What is this, local resistance?" T questioned as he dropped down onto the snow laden ground and started firing at the officers, rapidly killing off the four that were behind the two police cruisers that had arrived at the back.

"Let's keep moving!" M said as they all started to walk out of the back parking-lot and onto the road.

"We've got to get to the driver!"

"Yeah, if he hasn't booked it yet. This wasn't in the job description."

"Shut up you two! Here come some more! Get behind something!"

And with those words the trio all sped up their pace and got behind an abandoned car. B, being farthest to the left and having the best angle peaked out and rapidly took out both of the officers that had drove up.

They then returned to working towards the rendezvous point.

The group had to go through one more car, which they made quick work of and soon enough were at the rendezvous point, at which point a brown sedan drove out from behind a bush.

"Get in!" said the driver.

They all piled in and soon enough T and B were both celebrating.

"Woohoo! We did boys!"

"Yeah! We did!"

But their celebrations were cut short when a cruiser sped behind them with its lights and sirens blaring. T snarled slightly then broke the window on his side and leaned out and started shooting at the cruiser.

Then the cruiser got along side of the sedan and the passenger in the cruiser, an officer shot at the sedan multiple times and with the luck of the draw managed to kill the driver.

"Shit! The local yokel has bought it!"

M shoved the now dead local out of the car and grabbed the wheel.

"Why don't you... FUCK OFF!" and with those words M spun the wheel to the left and slammed into the cruiser, launching it off of the road and into a tree. He then slide over the middle console and settled into the driver seat.

"We're good. Let's hurry up and get to the pick-up."

And with that they cruised down the road, trying to avoid being made. Several times police cars sped past, without them spinning around. But soon enough they came to a roadblock.

"SHIT! Roadblock, go right! We can beat the train!" T shouted as M spun the wheel and evaded the roadblock by going off onto the junction that was there. He floored it as a train sped towards the railroad crossing.

"ARGH FUCK!" M screamed as the car flew infront of the train and got clipped on the back, spinning out mid-air and slamming into a tree. Luckily, they all survived the impact and soon enough were out of the vehicle.

"C'mon. We can go this way"

"No. We stick-... We stick to the plan"

"But-"

"We stick to the fuckin' plan."

T and M stared at each other for a few moments before T nodded and allowed M to take lead as they walked between a few buildings.

_BANG!_

"ARGH! SHIT! I'M HIT!" B screamed as a sniper round went through his knee-cap and he fell to the ground.

"Brad! Fuck! It's the Feds! Someone talked!" T exclaimed as he took cover behind a nearby dumpster.

_BANG!_

"FUCK! I'm shot! Fuck... Gonna bleed-... Gonna bleed out!" M cried out as he went down also.

"M!"

M turned his head to T as several cruisers rolled up and blocked the forward escape routes.

"T! You've got to get out of here!"

"Ain't gonna leave you Mikey!"

And with those words, T peaked his head out and started mowing the officers down, all the while shouting insults and pleads.

"FUCK YOU!"

"KILL ME, NOT THEM!"

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARDS!"

Soon enough T was overrun and sprinted off away from the duo that was on the ground. He then came across an elderly woman and grabbed her from behind and attempted to use her as a human shield.

"STAY BACK!"

She quickly broke free of his grasp and T was stuck running away from them through a snow filled field.

**XxX**

"Micheal... Wasn't a very good man. He wasn't a good husband nor a good father. But he was a man. And maybe that is enough. Our lord was crucified with two thieves. Maybe that is a sign to forgive Micheal for his sins. We know father that you will be merciful to our friend Micheal."

And behind a tree, watching over the proceedings was the man they were supposed to be burying, Micheal.


End file.
